Rozeluxe Meitzen/List of Demons
List of Demons * Ryoshi (猟師, Hunter): Rozeluxe's primary demon. Because of Ryoshi's appearance as a monstrous white dragon, enemies mistakenly believe it to be an attack-based demon. However, its true nature is revealed once it has been damaged as it is secretly liquid-based. Raze can keep it solid to defend from attacks or allow Ryoshi to be broken to pieces by an opponent. The liquid that composes its body can then swell and invade the opponent's body through any open wounds and pores, and force the bodily fluids within to rage about violently. The liquid produced by Ryoshi can't be stopped by barriers as it can effortlessly phase through kido spells. The opponent isn't able to force this out of their body without much difficulty, as the liquid quickly begins to bond to their cells and any attempt to remove it would in effect cause the opponent's innards to be removed as well. Raze can also use Ryoshi to ferry himself and a large group across several miles. * Chissoku (窒息, Choke): This demon takes the form of a average sized woman with short black hair and grey pupils. Her hair is her main weapon, and she is capable of using her hair to grab opponents and strangle them, grab thrown weapons from mid-air, swing from different things in the environment, the hair on her body can be stiffened into needles to skewer opponents, stretch to impossible lengths, and used bind opponents. As an added danger, her hair also absorbs strength from its targets, allowing her to quickly fuel her own energy, granting her the ability to regnerate near instantly even if her body or head are destroyed. *'Tsundora' (ツンドラ, Tundra): Tsundora's form is that of young woman that has long hair colored a mix of black, blue and white. Her eyes are amber with rings inside of them and is often seen upon her summoning to where a white furisode.She has the ability to generate ice and snow. She commonly uses this ice to make ice chunks of varying sizes and strength from her hands and fires them at her opponents. Tsundora has a high level of internal cooling system that allows her to effortlessly freeze the water around her. She is capable of freezing virtually anything it touches, including trees, the ground, a thrown spear, and even a pool full of water in mere seconds. While in battle Tsundora can also surround her body in a cloud of snow that is capable of freezing anything around her. She does this frequently in battle, nearly every time that her temper flares as the barrier can be used both offensively and defensively. * Saito (斉藤, Wisteria): Raze's favorite demon to use in conjuction with his zanpakuto. Saito has a very humanoid appearance, causing confusion to opponents when he is summoned. He dons a long black hooded coat with long, bell-shaped sleeves that hide his hands. Saito's appearance has a chilling effect on others. Most are unnerved simply at the sight of him, while others, even the strong of heart, are restless after being around him for a time. Saito's abilities rest in summoning the other demons to aid Raze in battle, although Saito gives them a significant power boost. Saito himself comes with an added danger as well, because he comes with the ability to manipulate water to varying degrees if he should have to fight in combat himself.